The Awkwardness
"The Awkwardness"'http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/gumball/episodes/index.html is the twenty-seventh episode of Season 4 of ''The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 143rd episode overall. Synopsis Gumball is walking in the same direction as Hot Dog Guy, and with each step it becomes increasingly awkward. Plot The episode begins on a sunny afternoon; Gumball is just about to eat a hot dog for lunch, but he notices something wrong: he is without his favorite sauce, ketchup. Immediately, he leaves the house to buy some more ketchup at the mall. On his way to the mall, he begins to rap about how he just loves ketchup; however, his intense rapping distracts him, and he ends up bumping into his former friend, Hot Dog Guy, and causes him to drop his phone. This leads to an awkward reunion between the two that results in them "becoming in sync." Quickly, the two try to get away from each other; when that fails miserably, the two just accept that they will have to ride the same bus together. During this awkward bus ride, Gumball tries to find peace within his "happy place." With how crowded the bus is, his "happy place" doesn't last long. He rapidly ejects himself outside of the bus with Hot Dog Guy following suit. The boys come to the conclusion that they're going in the same direction and they should try to make it as normal as possible. The two boys head to the elevator in defeat about the awkwardness. As the two try to ride the elevator up (after some banter about who should press the button), the elevator temporarily breaks down. Afraid that they're both going to be trapped for days, Gumball and Hot Dog Guy start sharing dark secrets in an attempt to know each other better. They start to form a temporary bond; that bond, however, is shattered once the elevator door opens revealing that Tobias video taped the whole affair. At wit's end with the day, Gumball runs to the bathroom to hide in one of the stalls. Of course, his moment of tranquility ends when Hot Dog Guy dashes into the same stall. Hot Dog Guy is ready to leave, but ironically enough, the stall door happens to be locked at that time. In order to get out, the boys must put aside their quarreling and scale the walls together. Once out, the cat and the hot dog try again to go their separate ways. Gumball finally arrives at the grocery store, and at last, he can grab his ketchup in peace. Although he is a little paranoid, it seems as if Gumball is free of the burden of his awkward tensions with Hot Dog Guy. Unsurprisingly enough, Gumball bumps into Hot Dog Guy yet again. Having enough, Gumball runs away from Hot Dog Guy, but with his luck, Hot Dog Guy is running in the same direction as Gumball, claiming he is running away from him. Since the two are so focused on getting away from each other, they run out of the store without paying for their items. A mall cop stops the two dead in their tracks, and despite his laughable attempts to stop the two, he successfully handcuffs the two together. Not taking the cop seriously, the two run away from the cop, with the mall following pursuit. Gumball and Hot Dog Guy are almost about to escape, but the mall cop locks them from the exit. The impact of the two manages to knock the officer out; after they check on his well-being, the boys free themselves from the handcuffs and pay for their items. Outside the mall, Gumball and Hot Dog Guy have one more awkward interaction before officially departing from each other. Gumball is getting ready to leave, but before he can do so, he awkwardly bumps into another resident. Not wanting a repeat of the day's events, Gumball throws the man in the trash can, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Hot Dog Guy Supporting Characters *Leonard Daniels (debut) *Hand Security Officer (debut) Minor Characters *Goblin *Tina (mentioned) *Hank *Polly *House *Frog Kid *Octopus *Blue Humanoid *Suzy *Deer Girl *Apple Boy *Shooting Star *Mr. Small *Marvin *Felicity *Billy *Quattro *Blue Elephant *Martin *Cowboy *Brown Oval *Melted Cheese Guy *Jackie *Carmen's father *Mrs. Fitzgerald *Alison *Cupcake Woman *Penny (mentioned) *Patrick (mentioned) *Tobias *Karen *Harold *Old Doctor *Pantsbully *Martin the cat *Red Man *Pentagon Person Trivia *This episode reveals that Hot Dog Guy has two brothers. *This episode was released on the Cartoon Network app and Video On Demand before airing on TV on March 25, 2016. *The sign next to the elevator reveals the European origin of the show, pointing to the "WC" instead of "RESTROOMS" Continuity *This is the second episode without Darwin. The first was "The Apprentice." *This is Hot Dog Guy's third major role in an episode. The first two were "The Extras" and "The Hug." *Hot Dog Guy says Gumball's line, "It's only weird if we make it weird," which was spoken in "The Third." *This episode is a sequel to "The Hug." **Events from that episode are also mentioned in dialogue, making it the ninth episode to reference previous ones. Cultural References *The Ketchup Rap is a parody of Alphabet Aerobics by Blackalicious. Goofs/Errors *Even though Hot Dog Guy and Gumball settled their differences in "The Hug," they are still awkward around each other. Other titles '''Français (French): Le malaise (The Discomfort) References fr:Le malaise (saison 4) Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes